


No lies detected

by lgbtztark



Category: Marvel
Genre: Big Brother Harley Keener, Bisexual Peter Parker, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Kate Bishop, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtztark/pseuds/lgbtztark
Summary: peter says he's dating his best friend just to get rid of his ex
Relationships: Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	No lies detected

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any typos and hope you like it :)

"Just give me one more chance, Pete" MJ squeezed Peter's arm without much strength. "Please"

Peter stopped himself from rolling his eyes again. He had broken up with Mary Jane a couple of months ago, he caught her cheating on him at a party, Peter didn't hold a grudge or anything, he always thought people wasted a lot of time hating others, Harley always laughed at him for that; the point was that: because he was not angry, MJ thought she had another chance with him even though he said no several times.

“Stop, MJ." Peter pulled his arm slightly, returning his attention to his closet. “It’s over.”

“But why?" She leaned against the closet next to Peter's and pouted.

“Because, for starters, you cheated on me,” Peter held himself back from replying as he rolled his eyes and started stuffing his things into his backpack with the intention of getting out of there as soon as possible; when he pulled out the last book he noticed a photo under it; it was a picture of one of his birthdays and Johnny was hugging him from behind, making a face at the camera. Well, desperate situations called for desperate measures, so Peter turned to her and said quickly:

"I'm dating someone." At the same minute he mentally fought and hoped Johnny wouldn't kill him for it. He and Johnny had known each other since they were 5, their families worked together and they always studied at the same school, as far as Peter could remember the blonde was there in all the important stages of his life, he was the first person that Peter came out bi to. Tony and Sue always joked that the two would end up together someday, so he hoped the other would understand what he just did.

“What? With whom? Since when?" Mary Jane said quickly.

“Hm, with Johnny... it’s just too soon" Peter bit his bottom lip and closed his closet, trying to avoid looking at the girl next to him.

"Storm?" MJ crossed her arms watching Peter nod. "So if I ask, will he confirm this?"

"Why wouldn't he confirm?"

"Because it looks like you're making this up" She narrowed her eyes.

"There's no reason for me to lie about it, MJ" Peter spoke calmly, passing his backpack over his shoulder. "Can I go now?"

She stared at Peter for a while and then walked away, he waited for her to be out of sight and grabbed his phone, opening the conversation with Johnny and sending a message.

"Hey, are you busy?" Peter nibbled on his lip as he tapped his fingers behind the phone, waiting for his friend to respond. 

“I just left class, did something happen?” Johnny replied a few minutes later. Peter said he needed to talk to him about something and the blonde said he would be waiting for him at the diner.

A few minutes later, Peter entered the room and found his best friend sitting with Wade, the boy came over and sat next to the blonde, greeting the two boys.

"Is everything all right?" Johnny leaned forward a little to see his friend's face. "You look nervous"

Peter sighed and bit the corner of his lip, whispering then: "I told MJ that we're dating". 

He heard Wade choking and dropping his spoon onto the plate.

"What?" Johnny asked.

"Can I accidentally tell her that you're my boyfriend?" Peter cleared his throat and glared at Wade when he started laughing.

"This is hilarious," Wade commented, still laughing.

"Because?" Johnny ignored the comment and straightened up, arching his eyebrows at Peter.

"Because she doesn't leave me alone" Peter laced his fingers over his lap. "You don't have to do anything alone... if she asks can you please just confirm it?”

The table was awkward for a few minutes until Johnny cleared his throat beside Peter.

"Fine, I can pretend.”

"What?" Peter frowned, thinking he heard wrong.

"I said I’ll be your fake boyfriend, I never really liked her" Johnny shrugged and smiled in Peter's direction. "What do I have to do?"

"I don’t know"

"Don’t know?"

"No”

"What did you do when you were dating her?" Johnny narrowed his eyes.

"Ah...." Peter shook his head. “You don't have to do anything”

"Can I give you pet names?" Johnny held back a laugh when he saw Peter making a face. "Love? Angel? Prince? Baby?"

"Stop it”

"And kiss you?" And then Wade laughed loudly enough, Peter turned red like a tomato.

"I don’t know"

"Is it a yes?"

"I don’t know"

"A maybe?" Johnny smiled and approached Peter.

"I don't know" Peter felt his face burn.

"My god, I'm loving this," Wade said.

“Why are you so ashamed of me? we’ve known each other since we were five years old ”Johnny nudges Peter’s waist, making the same slap on his hand.

"I'm not ashamed" He grunted and then crossed his arms.

“Are you sick then? you're all red”

"I'm fine"

"Hmmmm" Johnny approached Peter, resting his chin on his best friend's shoulder. "Assurance?"

"I need to go to class" Peter got up so fast that Johnny had to lean on the bench to keep from falling.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Johnny said aloud, causing him to receive several looks and making Peter walk faster, bumping into Kate on the way out.

Kate approached the table and greeted the two, the girl had become friends with Johnny at the same time as Wade.

“Is Peter okay? He looked like he was gonna faint.” 

Both boys nodded.

"Johnny is going to pretend to be his boyfriend" Wade said casually and Kate narrowed her eyes, turning to the blonde at her side.

"It won't work," she said, shaking her head.

"Why not? they are best friends” Wade asked.

"You know why" Kate and Wade looked at Johnny, who just shrugged.

—————

Peter left the classroom thanking that it was the last one and walked over to his closet, opening it and starting to pack his things; he jumped when someone knocked on the cabinet next to his, turning and finding Harley.

"You wanna kill me?" Peter asked.

"I live with you, I'm practically your brother" Harley said the obvious and Peter made a face as he looked at him. "How did I not know that you and Storm are dating?"

"Ah.. we are no-" Peter was cut off when Michelle and Gwen came into view.

"Why is MJ telling everyone that you and Johnny are dating?" Gwen said quickly.

"Ah" It was the only thing Peter said, of course she was going to spread it to everyone.

"Ah?" Michelle crossed her arms.

Peter looked at the three in front of him and sighed, he was not going to be able to lie to them.

"We ain't," Peter whispered, causing the three to lean forward a little so they could hear. "He agreed to be my boyfriend for MJ to leave me alone" Peter cleared his throat.

"What a gentleman," Harley said mockingly.

Gwen and Michelle looked at each other and then looked at Peter.

"Twenty dollars they'll actually start dating by the end of the year," Gwen said, holding out her hand to Michelle; she took the blonde's hand and shook it, accepting the bet.

Peter rolled his eyes and closed his closet, when he turned around his eyes met Johnny's, and he turned red again when his best friend winked at him.


End file.
